Can I Have This Dance
by eliphya
Summary: Naruto realizes a little problem Hinata has to help him with. [NaruHina l OS]


Hinata hadn't realized how tired she had been until she fell asleep on Naruto's bed. She had woken up to a dark room and a blanket over her body, an indication that Naruto was home again, but the other side of the bed had been empty.  
She halted in stunner on the threshold to the living room as she saw her fiancees crouched back, the room lighted by a night lamp standing next to him.

She raised a hand to her mouth and approached him with lingering steps.  
"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto's head jolted up.

"Ah, Hinata. You're up." He had been so absorbed in thoughts, that he hadn't notice the presence of the woman. He looked into her concerned eyes and sat up. Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip and drew closer to him.

"We have a problem." He didn't even try to hide his troubled expression, what made Hinata worry even more.

"What happened?" She frowned over widened eyes.

"Hinata," He stood up and faced her with slacked shoulders. "I can't dance," he stated, with one of the most serious faces she had ever seen on him. Since his words didn't match his attitude, Hinata had a hard time putting them together.  
"Eh?" Was the only thing she was able to bring out.

Naruto took few hasty paces towards her and put his hands on her upper arms, while gazing her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Aren't we getting married next week?" he asked but continued without acknowledging her nodding. The question was absurd anyway, since it was a well known fact. "Don't we have to dance then? I mean I knew about it already, but over the corse of the preparations I totally forgot about it. Somehow, when I saw you sleeping today, it hit me. What should we do?" His desperate monologue was interrupted by his counterparts quite giggling.

Hinata's developed panic dissolved again as she felt her tense muscles relax again. She really had thought, that there was a serious problem.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you afraid to get embarrassed on your wedding day?" Naruto sounded dejected and shocked at once. How couldn't she gasp the seriousness of this situation? There may have been a few things he had freaked out about in the past weeks but this was definitely on his Top 5.

"I won't be embarrassed about that." The sheer fact that they were getting married would probably be the only thing on her mind. But as she watched his reaction, she realized that he wasn't satisfied by that answer.

"If you are so concerned about that, why don't you try learning it?" She inquired with an encouraging smile, but he lowered his head, his cheeks and ears flushing in a light red.

"It's already too late," he mumbled, his arms fell to his sides again. "You know I'm not good at that stuff."

Hinata had to severely restrain herself. Was it normal that she thought that he was adorable right now? Even though he seemed very worried, she felt a pleasant tingle in her stomach. She had the urge to smile as wide as she could, when she saw him being concerned over the smallest things.

"What are you talking about? You are the fastest learner I know." She paused for a short moment before she enveloped his hands with hers. Naruto raised his brows in a surprised manner but couldn't counter anything since Hinata lightly pulled him out of the niche between the sofa and the coffee table towards the empty space between the living room and the kitchen.

"Let me show you." She looked up at him and let go of his hands.

"What?" he exclaimed but she just replied with a soft smile and grabbed his wrists.  
She slowly placed one of his hands on her waist and lightly brushed his arm when she put hers on his shoulder.  
With her other hand she spread his fingers with hers and tightened her grip. He, in contrast, just let her direct him and followed her movements with his gaze instead. She moved so gently that he was able to study her every motion.

She paused and waited for him to lock his eyes with hers again before she proceeded.

"Now, we will just move back and forth." She smiled at his puzzled glimpse. That sounded easier that he thought it would be.

"Actually the man is the one, who has to lead but I will do it for once. Just follow what I do." She embraced him somewhat steadier and took a step forward, what Naruto mirrored hesitantly. And rather that looking at his fiancee he observed his own feet carefully, trying to prevent any errors in his strides.

They went on like this for a while, Hinata focusing on guiding him with slow and steady steps and Naruto on following her while absorbing her instructions. The blond seemed so much like someone, who had just learned to walk and was astonished by the possibilities his feet held.  
He was immersed in their action so he was taken aback when she came to a halt.

"That's it?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Isn't as difficult as you thought, is it?" He was surprised. This was nothing compared to the other reasons to freak out on his Top 5 list.

"Good, you have to lead me now."

Naruto nodded, accepting the challenge, repositioned his arms again, and made his paces.  
He strictly controlled his feet again, not wanting to risk stepping on Hinata's feet and she monitored his concentrated expression, slightly tilting her head, as they moved around the room.

She chuckled.

"Naruto-kun, you have to look at me." He quickly raised his head, now aware of his mistake. How didn't he notice that?

"Sorry," he mumbled but Hinata just shook her head, with a reassuring smile gracing her lips.

"I think I got the feeling now." He grinned, exposing his teeth and gifted Hinata with the image she loved so much. Her hand on his shoulder ran up his neck, where her fingers stroked his short hair strands.

"It's weird, that we're getting married next week already. Time sure flies," Naruto spoke a little abstracted.

"You don't want to?" She raised a corner of her mouth and caused Naruto to laugh.

"Y'know that that's not it," he answered grinningly. Jokes weren't really Hinata's thing. But sometimes jesting phrases like this left her mouth and he couldn't help but laugh because of their rare occurrence.

"It's a good weird," he resumed. "A very good weird actually." His eyes became tender and his voice breathy. Their movements became smaller .

"The best weird."  
They completely stopped when Hinata stood up on her tiptoes as Naruto cupped her face in his hands. With his thumb he drew little circles on her soft cheeks and bowed down to her. She closed her eyes, sensing every little touch clearly.  
Their lips locked in a kiss. A short but gentle and caressing kiss.  
Their bodies didn't reduce their distance as their mouths parted.

Hinata snuggled up to him while she embraced his neck with her arm sand laid her head on his chest. Naruto enveloped her waist and rested his head on hers, now able to catch the familiar scent of her hair and squeeze her delicate body in his arms.  
Hinata was the first person he had ever danced with and he was pretty sure that he would give her all his future dances too.

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated~


End file.
